1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved method of construction and apparatus pertaining thereto. In particular, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for laying bricks by initially aligning and laying a multitude of bricks to form a mortarless wall and then applying mortar thereto.
2. Known Art
As will be recognized by those skilled in the art, bricklaying is an arduous, time-consuming task that often requires years to master. As a result, bricklayers or masons are highly skilled craftsmen in much demand. The demand for masons has intensified because of the recent boom in the construction industry. This demand has resulted in shortages of masons and increased construction periods for many projects. Several methods and apparatus have been previously proposed to help resolve the dilemma.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,761,876 to Keady shows an apparatus and a method of using the apparatus for forming a wall. The invention includes a pair of vertical wall guides that have cross staves that hold stones in place until they set (the staves are then removed.) There is no lower support for the stones other than the prior layer of stones. Further, the stones are not supported at the rear but are rather held in place by the temporary retaining stave disposed at the front of the wall. The staves are removed when the wall is finished and the mortar has set.
Another example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,236,924 to H. W. McClarney et al. This patent shows an apparatus and method for laying masonry units such as bricks or concrete blocks. The device provides means for supporting and aligning several masonry units with a masking grid and aligning devices penetrating the centers of the masonry units when laying the blocks or bricks. This device permits the builder to lay out several sections of blocks or bricks in a grid that may be subsequently filled with a slurried mortar. The masking grid prevent undue leakage of the slurried mortar from the wall during setting. However, this invention does not permit conventional mortar to be used with the wall. More importantly, it prevents frontal access to the laid wall as a result of the masking grid. The device is also designed to support the grid or wall of mortarless bricks or blocks from the base and not from the rear. Further, the alignment devices and masking grid are temporary in that they are to be removed from the wall once it sets. Another problem with this device is its reliance upon the holes found in some bricks. That is, some bricks don""t have central holes and this disclosure makes no provision for such bricks.
Yet another problem with the foregoing device is the use of a dolly or cart adapted to move sections of a wall about the construction site. This is also problematic with U.S. Pat. No. 3,231,646 to N. H. Conder et al. shows a method for pre-casting masonry panels wherein the panel is assembled and then placed at a construction site with a dolly. The device uses a shelving arrangement for the bricks wherein a substantial number of bricks are held in place and mortar is subsequently applied. This apparatus appears to be limited in its capacity to handle multiple bricks and would be further be limited to construction sites where the dolly may move about the construction site.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,359,850, 4,074,503 and 3,374,589 show various devices for aligning and laying relatively few bricks. These devices are of only general relevance in that they are not adapted to facilitate the quick construction of an entire wall. They are adapted to train and/or facilitate relative novices when laying bricks. Further, the devices are for temporary use only and do not form a portion of the finished wall.
The known art does not provide a device that enables multiple layers of bricks to be laid in place at a construction site. The known art also fails to provide an acceptable method for laying multiple layers of bricks and then subsequently applying mortar thereto. The known art also does not address the need to provide a suitable device and method for bricklaying that does not require extensive training and/or additional tools.
Thus, there exists a need in the art for an improved method and apparatus for laying bricks and building walls quickly and efficiently. An improved method would employ a device that enables relative novices to begin laying bricks with minimal instruction and/or training.
The present invention addresses the problems associated with the known art. The device includes a reinforced retaining framework or skeleton or matrix that is adapted to facilitate alignment of the bricks to form a mortarless wall. The matrix may also restrain the aligned bricks until the mortar is applied to the laid wall and sets to form a permanent wall. The matrix is adapted to be disposed to or on the interior superstructure of the building prior to or during brick placement. The matrix includes a plurality of supports that are adapted to be disposed in a manner that facilitates laying of a plurality of bricks to form a mortarless wall. The invention provides a device that may be used to quickly lay bricks to form a wall at a construction site. The device permits multiple layers of bricks to be quickly aligned and laid to form a mortarless wall. Mortar may be subsequently applied to the laid wall for form a finished wall. The method permits the aligning device to remain in the construction to form an integral portion of the finished wall.
In one exemplary embodiment, each support includes an elongated frame. Each frame spans spaced apart vertical columns of the interior superstructure. Each frame has spaced apart ends that are each attached to a respective column. Nails, screws, bolts, rivets or other conventional attachment devices may be used to secure the frame end to a respective column. Each frame includes a reinforced shelf that extends between the columns. The shelf includes a flat, rear wall extending between the spaced apart ends. A transverse platform protrudes outwardly from the rear wall. The reinforced platform supports bricks placed thereupon. A restraining clip projects angularly beneath the platform edge toward the rear wall. The restraining clip prevents laid bricks immediately beneath the frame from dislodging.
In use, the worker simply nails, screws, bolts or rivets or otherwise secures each end of the lowermost frame to the respective column. Ideally, the columns are approximately four feet apart. The next frame is secured to the columns above the lowermost frame. Additional frames are installed at approximately four inch intervals until the wall is complete.
The worker may then insert bricks onto each form, pressing the brick past the retaining clip. The adjacent bricks on each layer are horizontally spaced apart by approximately one half to one inch. After an entire wall of bricks has been laid, mortar may be pumped into the voids between adjacent bricks from the front of the mortarless wall. A conventional mortar gun or the like may be used to pump conventional paste-like mortar between the bricks. In this fashion, an operator may easily access the front of the mortarless wall to apply mortar while ensuring the cosmetic appearance of the wall remains unblemeished. After the mortar sets, the brick wall is complete.
In another exemplary embodiment, conventional bricks are not deployed. Instead, an improved brick having a downwardly protruding stud is used to partially support the weight of the brick wall. In this fashion, stress upon the superstructure of the building is reduced during bricklaying.
In yet another exemplary embodiment, conventional bricks are not deployed. Instead an improved brick have alternating male and female studs and receives are deployed. The alternating male and female studs and receivers facilitate brick alignment as well as partially support the weight of the brick wall. In this fashion, brick alignment is improved and stress upon the superstructure of the building is reduced during bricklaying.
In another exemplary embodiment, each support includes a plurality of disparate spacers that work in conjunction with a plurality of restraining clips to enable a user to quickly align and lay bricks to form a mortarless wall. Each spacer fits in a the center holes found in many conventional bricks to permit an operator to align the bricks. Each spacer includes a reinforced shelf that extends outwardly from a central body. The shelf includes spaced apart upper and lower flat walls upon which adjacent bricks rest so that the bricks are appropriately spaced. In another embodiment, the spacer may be a web with raised integral spacers. The web is placed on top of adjacent bricks in a layer to space them.
The clips are deployed by the user upon the spaced apart vertical columns of the interior superstructure. Each clip has spaced an end that is attached to a respective column via nails, screws, bolts, rivets or other conventional attachment devices. The clips protrude outwardly from the columns into the plane established by the rear of the laid bricks and into the bricks to secure the bricks to a respective column. The clips prevent the bricks from separating from the internal superstructure of the building.
In use, the worker simply lays the lowermost layer of bricks upon the ground or other supporting structure. The worker then places spacers in the uppermost central holes of all of the laid bricks and lays the next layer of bricks. The worker repeats the foregoing process until a desired wall height has been obtained. During bricklaying, the spacers ensure that the adjacent bricks on each layer are horizontally spaced apart by approximately one half to one inch.
After laying each layer of bricks, the worker attaches several clips via nails, screws, bolts or rivets or otherwise to the building superstructure to tie each layer of laid brick into the building. Thus, each additional layers is secured to the building at approximately four inch intervals until the wall is complete.
After an entire wall of bricks has been laid, mortar may be pumped into the voids between adjacent bricks from the front of the mortarless wall. A conventional mortar gun or the like may be used to pump conventional paste-like mortar between the bricks. In this fashion, an operator may easily access the front of the mortarless wall to apply mortar while ensuring the cosmetic appearance of the wall remains unblemeished. After the mortar sets, the brick wall is complete.
While it is contemplated that the invention will primarily find use with conventional wooden construction, it may also be used with metal construction. Thus, in buildings where steel beams and/or columns form the infrastructure, the frames may be welded, riveted, bolted or otherwise secured into place upon these beams and/or columns. The remainder of the method is the same.
Thus, a principal object of the present invention is to provide an improved method and apparatus for bricklaying.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for laying bricks that requires little training and/or additional tools.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved apparatus for laying bricks that enables multiple layers of bricks to be aligned and attached to a wall and mortar to be subsequently applied thereto.
A related object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for laying multiple levels of bricks and subsequently applying mortar thereto.
Another basic object of the present invention is to reduce the requirement for skilled masons at construction sites.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for laying bricks that increases construction productivity and decreases construction periods.